User blog:IAmTargy999/A Huge Misconception I’d Love to Shatter
Communism. It’s a term we’ve all heard at least once, right? Wether it’s from a CrashCourse video, school, or any number of sources. If you ask most people, even most scholars who study Communist history, who invented Communism, they’d say Friedrich Engels and Karl Marx. But this is untrue; Let me give you an accurate history of Communism. In 1746, in the French village of Tour d’Aigues, Victor d’Hupay was born into a rich family. When he was 17, he began writting down his thoughts on rural economy. In 1777, he published a book called Projet de Communaté Philosophe, or in English, Pholosopher Community Project. In the book, d’Hupay outlines plans for a Communist commune in France. d’Hupay died in 1818. The same year, 1818, Karl Marx was born in 1818. In November of 1831, the philosopher Georg Hegel passed away of cholera. In response to this, a philosophical group dedicated to the legacy of Gerog Hegel was formed. This group was called the Young Hegelians. (Remember these guys because they come back later.) In August of 1844, Karl Marx met Friedrich Engels in Paris, France. Together, in November of 1844, they wrote a book called The Holy Family, which critiqued the Young Hegelians. The book was published in February of 1845. The two would go on to write more books together. In the spring of 1847, Friedrich Engels joined the Leauge of the Just. In 1847, the group merged with an organization led by Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels called the Communist Correpsondence Committee, forming the Communist League. In January of 1848, Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels wrote a book for the Communist Leauge called The Communist Manifesto. They published it on February 21, 1848. This book popularized Communism, it didn’t invent it. In 1867, Marx published Das Kapital Volume I. In March of 1883, Karl Marx died in his armchair in London, England of acute bronchitis at the age of 75. Only 11 people attended his funeral. In 1885, Friedrich Engels published Marx’s book Das Kapital Volume II, and in 1894, Friedrich Engels published Das Kapital Volume III. The very next year, in August of 1895, Engels passed away of laryngeal cancer. In 1912, Vladimir Lenin founded the Social Democratic Labour Party. In March of 1917, Vladimir Lenin lead the February Revolution, and in November of 1917, Lenin lead the October Revolution. In December of 1922, the Soviet Union was founded. In January of 1924, Lenin died of a stroke. In March of 1947, the American president Harry S. Truman lead a Congress meeting addressing the Soviet Union, where he ordered to contain Communism. This is seen as the origin of the Cold War. In October of 1962, the United States put missiles facing the Soviet Union in Turkey, in response, the Soviet Union put missiles facing the United States in Cuba, almost starting nuclear war, but it didn’t. (Thankfully.) In 1985, Mikhail Gorbachev took power of the Communist Party in the Soviet Union. He met with Ronald Raegan many times, and do to his less-extreme views, he was allies with Ronald Reagan, and ceased many tensions. In November of 1989, the Berlin Wall collapsed, leading to the dissolution of the Soviet Union in December of 1991. The misconception in question is the idea that Friedrich Engels and Karl Marx creates Communism, they didn’t, they popularized it, Victor d’Hupay invented it. Category:Blog posts